


Guilty

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's The Law challenge. Post OotP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

It was Remus's first visit to the Ministry court rooms since sixth year. He didn't think the experience would be any better from the other side, but that might have been his memories.

"You are Remus John Lupin?"

"Yes."

"You are a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"You are charged filing deliberate misinformation with the Werewolf Registry, aiding a convicted felon and breaking into the Ministry of Magic with the intent to use magic to cause harm. How do you plead?"

Remus looked to Dumbledore, who shook his head slightly. But Remus was only glad that he had prevented Harry from coming.

"Guilty."


End file.
